elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shalidor
.]] Shalidor is the famous Archmage of the First Era who created the Labyrinthian in Skyrim. Legacy Shalidor was the most prominent advocate in a movement to keep magic out of the hands of the common people and instead enact higher standards amongst mages. These beliefs are often credited with bringing forth the creation of magic academies such as the Mages Guild. The Labyrinthian was known as the Archmage's testing ground and it still exists into the Fourth Era. According to Urag gro-Shub, while Shalidor was in Labyrinthian, he heavily studied magic and the arcane arts, researching, writing and experimenting more than anyone could imagine possible.Dialogue of Urag gro-Shub He is believed to have constructed the Labyrinthian by himself and use it to hold an artifact called Glamoril, the secret of life; which was said to be stolen from Akatosh himself.A Minor Maze Some claimed that Shalidor had destroyed the infamous Crimson Book of Skulls, but it was later discovered that the book still existed.The Order of the Black Worm Shalidor himself lived in a citadel called the Fortress of Ice which was located nearby Winterhold.Dialogue of Ria Silmane Shalidor is also said to have built the city of Winterhold with a whispered spell, though whether this is true is unknown. It is possible that some of his achievements have been hyperbolized. Feuds with the Dwemer Shalidor once fought the Dwemer of the Rourken Clan. The Rourken Clan was one of the Dwemer Clans that refused to make peace with the Chimer in the forming of the First Council. Instead, they exiled themselves from Morrowind, and moved to the west, to Hammerfell.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell During the long march to Hammerfell, the Rourken Clan clashed with Archmage Shalidor in the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor. The powerful Dwemeri artifact, Spellbreaker, a shield that could reflect any on coming spells, saw action in the battle.Tamrielic Lore Research The Archmage Shalidor was well known for his spell Shalidor's Mirror, which was a ward capable of reflecting offensive spells back at the caster. It is speculated that Shalidor created the spell after his battle with the Rourken Clan, tried his best to emulate the effect of the Dwemer shield, Spellbreaker.Spells (Daggerfall) Shalidor was also known to put a large amount of effort into researching the dragons that once roamed Skyrim.The Library of Dusk: Rare Books''Shalidor's Insights; translated Most of the research and writings that Shalidor wrote while in Labyrinthian were lost to the ages, but some of what he wrote is still out there, and would be extremely valuable to any and all arcane universities. Many of these arcane colleges such as the The College of Winterhold attempt to seek out more of Shalidor's writings to expand the The Arcaneum, improve the arcane skills of the members there and to help the college expand and improve as a whole.Events of It should be noted Shalidor loved his research more than his wife as shown in one of Sheogorath's oblivion realms, his wife repeatedly questions him about his time and research and eventually leaves him due to "no communication". In the end, Shalidor literally walks up to the area where his wife was standing and calls her name, proving that he didn't even pay attention to what she had said due to his concentration on his research.Events of ; Circus of Cheerful Slaughter Appearances * (Spell) * * References de:Erzmagier Shalidor ru:Шалидор Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Authors Category:Online: Characters Category:Online: Males